Brotherly Affection
by CatJetRat
Summary: Fluffy and sweet. Set after last episode, but AU in the sense that Sam and Dean are still really close. Wincest. What happens when Sam runs across some rather racy websites involving him and Dean?


**A/N:** When you start having dreams about your favorite show, you know you're addicted. After watching Supernatural last night, I had a dream about the boys. It went something like this.

-CatJetRat

**Summary:** Since this is fluffy and sweet, we're going to pretend that the boys haven't been growing apart, and their relationship is as close as ever, kay? This is set in the next episode.

**One-Shot**

**Brotherly Affection**

**Normal POV**

Sam's eyes widened as he clicked through fansite after fansite. Dean was still lying on his bed, reading the comic books based on the two of them.

"Dude," Sam said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Wha?" Dean looked up at him, mouth full of Twinkie.

"Um," Sam cocked his head, a weird grin crossing his face. "Dude, have you been to any of the fansites for the comic?"

Dean shook his head, swallowing his Twinkie. "Why? What's a fansite?"

"It's basically…" Sam paused. "I'm not too sure. I'd never been to one before. I think it's what the fans think about the series. And they have this thing called fanfiction, which, from what I gather, seems to be like, the fan's versions of the story. Or even made up versions of the story with the same character."

"Okay," Dean shrugged. "So what about it? People make up stories about our hunts, or something? Write their own version? That's pretty cool, I guess."

"No—Dean," Sam stopped. "Never mind."

But Dean was intrigued. "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam laughed nervously. "Dude, there are some people who write about us…um…getting it on."

"What, like we're gay?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam nodded. Dean frowned and got up, taking Sam's laptop from him. He clicked around a bit, and settled on a page. He started reading, and after a few seconds, his eyes widened in horror. Sam couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in his throat at the expression on Dean's face. The laughter helped to dispel how weird those websites had made him feel, but they did nothing for Dean, who was closing the laptop and shoving it back to Sam, with a muttered, "People are weird."

Sam smirked, and an evil idea crossed his mind. "Dean," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Dean looked up warily.

"What?" he said, standing up and going to his bag for more Twinkies. Sam followed him. When Dean turned around, he was startled to find Sam directly behind him.

"Dude," he laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sam said innocently.

"Well, you're kind of close to me," Dean said pointedly.

Sam shrugged. "So? We're brothers. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to you."

Dean raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly, then turned around again to look in his bag. He stiffened when he felt Sam's arms wrap around his shoulders. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he felt his brother's breath running across it.

"Sammy," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"What?" Sam murmured.

Dean turned around, and reflected that that might not have been the best move. He was now nearly nose-to-nose with Sam, and their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Sam kissed his nose.

Wait.

Sam had just _kissed_ his _nose_.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean said, trying to shove him away. Sam dropped his arms.

"What?" Sam laughed innocently. "It's just brotherly affection." With that, he promptly began to tickle Dean's ribs.

Damn.

Dean promptly started to giggle. Yes. Giggle. No one in the world was able tickle Dean except Sam, so only Sam knew of Dean's embarrassing reaction to being tickled.

"Stop it!" Dean laughed, and fell over onto the floor. Sam landed on top of him and continued to tickle him mercilessly. Dean shuddered with laughter, and finally Sam stopped. He cocked his head, contemplating Dean, his eyes dark with mischief. Then he leaned down and bit Dean's jaw.

"Dude!" Dean said, feeling more than a little unnerved. "Is this still just brotherly affection?"

"Dean," Sam said, smiling fondly. "_Everything_ between us is brotherly affection."

Dean sat up and grabbed Sam's arms to keep him from falling over. He stared at Sam for a few moments, then leaned over and kissed him, slowly and sweetly.

He pulled away, eyeing Sam nervously. "Even that?" he said.

Sam's smile widened.

"Especially that."

**A/N:** So I might have written more, but the coffee shop I'm at is closing. So I kind of have to go. If you'd like me to expand upon this let me know. Review! Adios!

-CatJetRat


End file.
